


Wingspan

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confessions, Dragons, Furry, M/M, Otherkin, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Kris' symbol on production notes reminds Wu Fan of all the dragons flying up the margins of his middle school notebooks.</cite> </p><p>Or: Kris is a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingspan

**Author's Note:**

> For "plushie or furry kink" for Kink Bingo.
> 
> Written with thanks to Maayacola for answering all my EXO, Kris and Korea questions, and Lynndyre who saved this story from a miserable ending.

Flight had seemed like such a cool superpower. Wu Fan had thought of Peter Pan and pixie dust, Cirque du Soleil and _Qian nu you hun_. He'd thought of wire work at concerts, being lifted up above the crowd, arms outstretched-- and then he'd pulled his arms back against his body, surreptitiously looking around to see who'd caught him out.

The mocking started as soon as they got to teaser 17 in the storyboards. Kris' symbol on production notes reminded Wu Fan of all the dragons flying up the margins of his middle school notebooks.

They don't see all the teasers until they're all done, post-production, CGI, everything in the can. Sure, they saw dailies after filming their individual parts, but that's better for checking that they don't screw up the choreography. That isn't what Wu Fan is waiting for, like stones in his stomach.

During filming, Wu Fan had mostly stood in front of a green screen, trying to keep his chin up and a suitably fierce expression on his face and lining up for the sort of backflip that would be impossible without a wire harness to pull in uncomfortable places. At least that kept him from humiliating himself totally, with the PD frowning, telling him to "be more like a dragon, think like a dragon," and making him take the flip again. 

Wu Fan's problem is usually the reverse.

Wu Fan is a leader; sure he goes red at the inevitable teasing-- so much for the majesty of dragons, or the respect due to leaders-- hands spread over his face, but he doesn't freak out. He just watches and doesn't think about it. Not until they get back to the dorms, subtly herding everyone into EXO-K's apartment because that means he can leave Junmyeon in charge. He's up on the roof almost before he thinks of it; long legs are good for that.

Wu Fan always liked high, wide places. 

The dragon they've made for Kris is on screen for all eight seconds, and mostly as a fireball, but under the night sky, updrafts in his face from the streets below, Wu Fan's mind fills in the rest. The spines on its head, the broad wings, the dark brown scales, the claws. Wu Fan runs his hands along his arms, mentally peeling back his coat, peeling back his shirt, peeling back-- no, shredding a layer with every pass of his hands, peeling back his soft, human skin--

"Cold?" Yixing asks.

Wu Fan pivots; he'd thought he was alone, and he isn't, now. 

Yixing joins Wu Fan at the edge, bracing his body against the railing. The expression on his face tells Wu Fan nothing definite about how long Yixing watched him before announcing himself. Wu Fan's just glad he doesn't talk to himself aloud. 

The breath from Wu Fan's mouth fogs in the November night, glowing.

"I think about smoking, sometimes."

"There are other ways to be cool, _duizhang._ "

"Not to be cool," Wu Fan says, and just like that his hands are up, out of his pockets. It's hard not to use them to cover his face. 

Wu Fan's hands are huge. They can cover most of a basketball between them, but that's not what he thinks of when he spreads his fingers as wide as they go, tendons jutting out, the webbing between each finger. They look half-way _inhuman_ , and he doesn't have words for how comforting that is.

Wu Fan knows that Kris' dragon is supposed to be only for marketing, for work. He's known Yixing for four years, increasingly joined at the hip. Yixing's seen the faces Wu Fan makes when he comes, and he hasn't run laughing in hysterics yet. If anyone--

"You ever feel like... like you're not-- like maybe you're someone different under your skin...?"

"If this is where you tell me you'd prefer to wear something frilly under your jeans--"

"I'm a dragon," Wu Fan blurts out. "Not just for EXO, for--"

The words stop up in his throat, because, no, there are no ways to explain this that won't make him sound like a crazy person. Wu Fan can't look at Yixing's face. He pulls at his scarf, throwing it on the concrete and ripping open the buttons on his coat. He nearly falls over bending to get his shoes off.

Yixing says Wu Fan's name like a question, only once, when Wu Fan puts his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans to push them down. And then Yixing's stepping back, more gracefully than Wu Fan could ever manage-- and that's when Wu Fan stops paying attention to anything outside his own skin.

It hurts, he'd forgotten, pain that rips through his mind blanking out which of his bones _move_ and lengthen, which muscles shift, spreading, weaving, how his nails grow and thicken, so he can tear away his splitting skin to reveal the scales beneath. His roar gets lost in the Seoul traffic.

"I'm a dragon," Wu Fan says. His scales are lighter than he remembers, but he hasn't changed since he was fifteen. Back then, he didn't bleach his hair.

"How do you do it?" Yixing asks.

"I don't know. I just-- do... it. It started when I was twelve." Wu Fan's voice is even deeper like this, instant smoker's rasp, though he tries his best to blow the smoke over Yixing's head. 

He's not a dragon like the CGI, still something halfway, eight feet tall with talons instead of fingernails. The weight of skin and muscle and bone on his back makes him want to lean forward instead of stand up idol straight,. That turns out to be better, because it puts his head at least within reach of Yixing's outstretched, very human, soft pale fingertips. His touch makes Wu Fan shiver.

"Aren't you worried?"

"I was worried when you started stripping off when it's this close to freezing," Yixing says. "You keep forgetting I've been in the industry for years. If you think this is the craziest thing someone's shown me, think again."

"You're not really a--"

"I'm not a unicorn."

"That's good," Wu Fan laughs. "Because I am not a virgin."

"That," Yixing says, "I already knew."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are wonderful. [LJ Mirror](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/355725.html)/ [DW Mirror](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/188191.html)


End file.
